Songs From The Heart
by Darkangel9677
Summary: They all abandoned her, can she find love and forgiveness for those who hurt her? Rated M for future lemons. Songfic. Chapter 2 and 3 now up. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Songs From The Heart

Chapter 1: Remembrances of Abandonment

"**This is Tasha Takiko with Entertainment Flash. Today women around the world are crying into their cereal at the news of the impending marriage between Shikon front man Inuyasha Takahishi and his long-time manager and girlfriend Kikyo Yakamora. The engagement was announced yesterday at a press conference as the band announced the last leg of a five-year long tour. The couple could not be reached for comment, but friend of the couple and band guitarist Kouga Imari had this to say."**

"**We're all happy for Inuyasha and Kikyo, they're totally in love. We should all be so lucky to have a love like they have."**

"Kouga, could you shut that damn thing off, I'm getting sick and tired of hearing it."

Kouga looked at his glaring and upset friend puzzled.

"Why Inuyasha, I thought you were happy about this?"

"Of course I am, but I'm getting sick and tired of the media making such a big deal over it."

The handsome half demon sat back in his seat in deep thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Miroku, the keyboardist, and Inuyasha's best friend.

"I was just thinking... with all this news coverage of the engagement, I was wondering how... she was feeling, or what she was thinking right now?"

Miroku put his arm on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"To be honest old friend, I don't think she cares. The way we all left her five years ago, can you really blame her?"

Inuyasha went to the back of the bus, picked up his acoustic guitar and started strumming. As he hummed his mind went to the girl he was thinking of earlier.

*****FIVE YEARS EARLIER*****

"Sorry I'm late for practice everyone... wait... what's going on, what's she doing here?"

"Kagome.... Kikyo has offered us a chance to get into the studio and record a demo. There's a caveat though, we, um.... have to let Inuyasha take over singing lead."

Young Kagome Higurashi looked down at the floor.

"So I take it that means I'm out then?"

The snotty, preppy, managerial looking girl approached Kagome.

"That's exactly what it means Kagome, these guys have all decided to go with a winner instead of a loser."

Inuyasha was the first to speak up at that comment.

"Kikyo, give it a rest. Look Kagome, this is nothing personal... we just want to have the chance of a lifetime and..."

The tears were already working their way down her face, Inuyasha put his hand by her cheek, but she slapped his hand away. Sango, the drummer and her so-called best friend tried to hug her and comfort her, but she just pushed them all away.

"Alright, if that's what you all want. Good luck you guys, take one last good look this is the last you'll ever see of me."

Then she walked over to the stage they were practicing on, picked up her old Fender Strata caster, stood up, and walked towards the door.

"Kagome, wait.... please..."

She didn't even turn around, she just walked out the door into the rain, got into her car, and drove home.

*****PRESENT DAY*****

A tear washed over Inuyasha's face thinking about that day, he always regretted not going after her. He knew she was deeply attracted to him, and he felt the same way about her, but by the time he got the chance to tell her how he felt it was too late.

He reached over into his wallet and pulled out an old black and white picture of the two of them that was taken at the fair. It was the last time he had ever seen Kagome smile.

Since then, he'd try calling her at home, but either she'd never pick up and let the machine get it, or she'd pull her phone off the hook. The last time he tried to call her, this was the message he got.

"**The number you have reached has been disconnected."**

He tried getting Kagome's new number, but the operator told him she had no listing for a Kagome Higurashi. She Had basically cut them all out of her life. He had spoken to his brother Sesshomaru recently, found out that she was working at his company, and had just received a promotion. Inuyasha had tried to send her flowers to congratulate her. They were delivered back to him the next day.

"**Sorry sir, she refused the delivery. She wished me to tell you if you do something like this again, she'll have you charged with harassment."**

"God Kagome, if only I could go back do it all over again. I'd be with you, loving you, instead of here hating myself. If I had one more chance I'd know exactly what I would say to you. If you'd only pick up that damn telephone."

**I've been alone with you**

**Inside my mind.**

**And in my dreams I've kissed your lips**

**A thousand times.**

**I sometimes see you **

**Pass outside my door.**

**Hello!**

**Is it me your looking for?**

**I can see it in your eyes**

**I can see it in your smile**

**You're all I've ever wanted**

**And my arms are open wide**

**Because you know just what to say**

**And you know just what to do**

**And I want to tell you so much**

**I love you**

**I long to see the sunlight in your hair**

**And tell you time and time again**

**How much I care**

**Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow**

**Hello!**

**I've just got to let you know**

**Because I wonder where you are**

**And I wonder what you do**

**Are you somewhere feeling lonely?**

**Or is someone loving you?**

**Tell me how to win your heart**

**For I haven't got a clue**

**But let me start by saying**

**I love you**

**Hello!**

**Is it me you're looking for?**

**Because I wonder where you are**

**And I wonder what you do**

**Are you somewhere feeling lonely?**

**Or is someone loving you?**

**Tell me how to win your heart**

**For I haven't got a clue**

**But let me start by saying**

**I love you**

Inuyasha had just finished strumming the last note when his thoughts were interrupted by that damn lecher getting slapped by Sango.

"Ouch dammit Sango, what'chu hit me for?"

Sango smiled.

"Just keeping you on your toes Miroku, and now back to our previous subject Kouga. Tell us about this new girlfriend of yours."

"Well I met her when I came home for that two week break when Inuyasha lost his voice. I met her at the grocery store of all places. The second I laid eyes on her I knew she was the one for me. I asked her out to dinner and a movie that very night. We've been together over a year now, it's been hard being away from her so long, damn I can't wait to see her. That reminds me, Ginta, did you get her backstage pass sent to her?"

"Yeah I did boss, no worries, when I talked to her she said she couldn't wait to see you."

Kouga put his head behind his head and smiled to himself. Inuyasha sat down beside him annoyed.

"So how is it we're just hearing about her now? I thought we were friends man."

"Well you guys, to be honest she's really shy and quiet, that and she's not a big fan of our music, but she agreed to come backstage to see me, so you can all meet her then."

"Yeah Kouga, so what's her name?"

"Alright, I knew you guys would ask this eventually, but I think this is as good a time to tell you as any, it's Ka..."

Kikyo jumped out of her seat and interrupted.

"Here we all are everyone, Tokyo Japan safe and sound. Naraku has demanded that we all stay with him at the mansion. That way right after the concert we can come back here and party the night away. Well at least until Monday, then it's back into the studio for you!"

Everyone sighed angrily as the bus pulled up Naraku, the President of the label's residence. As the roadies unloaded the luggage, and took the trucks to start setting up for the show, Kouga just stood outside for a moment staring up at the sky, and thought to himself.

"Inuyasha's not gonna take it very well when he finds out who my girlfriend is... god I hope you know what you're doing Kagome, because I sure as hell don't."

***Author's Note***

Hope you all enjoyed the story. Please review, and if you have any good 80's song selection suggestions for me I'll definitely consider putting them in following chapters.


	2. Memories

Songs From The Heart

Chapter 2: Memories

Kagome got out of her car at Higurashi Shrine after a long day of shopping at the mall. Kouga had sent her a bunch of money to go out and get some new outfits for when he got home. She remembered his exact words to her and giggled.

"Kagome babe, I want you looking stunning for when I get home."

"Oh don't worry about that Kouga, I'm gonna show all those idiots what they left behind. I want to show them that I belong to you and you alone, and I will make sure to dress to impress."

She giggled to herself as she approached three graves close by the house. She laid flowers down by each, kissed her hand, and touched it to each saying "I love you" to each.

A year after her friends had abandoned her for fame and stardom her grandfather, brother, and mother were killed in a drunk driving accident. They were hit by a drunk driver and died instantly at the scene. Kagome had tried to contact her former friends to come be with her, but when she called Kikyo answered Inuyasha's phone.

"Look Kagme."

"My name's Kagome."

"Whatever, look they're busy on tour and can't talk right now."

"This is an emergency Kikyo.... my family....."

She couldn't get the rest out before Kikyo had hung up the phone on her, after that she swore to have nothing to do with any of them again. That is until that fateful day she met Kouga at the grocery store.

They literally bumped into each other in the produce aisle, and after apologizing profusely Kouga helped her up, put her things in her basket, and immediately asked her out to dinner. It was a whirlwind romance, and the two weeks they spent together were the best of her life. For once she was able to get all about Inuyasha and the love he had denied her.

The last night they spent together, Kouga told her the truth that he was with Shikon, it almost tore Kagome apart, but after telling him to keep their relationship a secret she figured out a way to get her revenge on all of them once and for all.

They went to a karaoke bar, and she applied for a job as a full-time DJ, she didn't get the job, but Kouga said he knew a guy at the Bone Eater's Strip Club. (**A/N: Draw your own conclusions from the name.) **She started off as a stripper, then worked her way up to being a private dancer/escort. It wasn't a job she was proud of, but Sesshomaru was always good to her, and the other girls. She was never forced into doing anything she didn't want to do.

After a few drinks Kouga jumped onto the stage and whispered in the DJ's ear, then Kagome heard her favorite song play.

"This song is for Kagome, my beautiful Lady In Red."

**I've never seen you look so lovely as you did tonight**

**I've never seen you shine so bright**

**I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance**

**They're looking for a little romance, given half the chance**

**I have never seen that dress you're wearing**

**Or the highlights in your head that catch your eyes I have been blind**

**The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek**

**There's nobody here, it's just you and me, it's where I want to be**

**I hardly know this beauty by my side**

**I'll never forget the way you look tonight**

**I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight**

**I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing**

**I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side**

**And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away**

**I've never had such a feeling**

**Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight**

**The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek**

**There's nobody here, it's just you and me, it's where I want to be**

**I hardly know this beauty by my side**

**I'll never forget the way you look tonight**

**And I never will forget the way you look tonight**

As she stepped into the shower to get ready for the concert she smiled and giggled to herself.

"Tonights the night Kagome, tonight you show that stupid half demon what he gave up and will never have again. Tonight they learn what happens when you break the heart of someone you called a friend."

Meanwhile at Naraku's mansion everyone is sitting around preparing to head to the arena for the show. When Naraku comes walking in with Kikyo by his side.

"Congratulations everyone on your successful tour. I have to say that I am very pleased with what you've done. In five years you've made me a hell of a lot of money."

Everyone groaned at his attempt at a joke as he continued.

"Kouga, is that friend of yours still going to try out for me tonight?"

Kouga smiled a big wide smile.

"She sure is boss trust me, she's got the voice of an angel, and a body that makes you thank god you're a man. She won't disappoint you."

"I trust your judgment Kouga, I'm sure she won't."

Then Kikyo clapped her hands together.

"Alright everyone let's mount up, we need to leave for sound check, and I'm sure we're all ready and anxious to meet Kouga's new girlfriend/future singing star. So grab your stuff, and we'll meet on the bus in five minutes."

Everyone started to get up, but Inuyasha hesitated. He had heard Kouga say the first part of his girlfriend's name, and it filled him with dread.

"It's gotta be Kagome, no one else could make a man as happy as she could. If I find out it is her though, I'll kill him. Wait, what am I saying? I'm engaged to Kikyo. Dammit! I've always loved Kagome though, and I won't see her settle for someone who doesn't deserve her. This time I'll take what is mine."

"Inuyasha honey come on, we're going to be late."

He grabbed his bag, and got onto the bus. When he sat down beside Kouga he growled.

"What's your problem Inuyasha?"

"Oh nothing Kouga, just a little antsy is all. Hometown crowd and all."

Kouga eyed Inuyasha up, and could almost predict that he knew who his girl was. What he couldn't figure out though was why the half breed gave a shit. After all, he was the one who left Kagome high, dry, and broken-hearted.

As they drove to the arena, one song kept going through Inuyasha's head, the ultimate song for a jealous male.

**Jessie is a friend**

**Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine**

**But lately somethings changed**

**It ain't hard to define**

**Jessie's got himself a girl **

**And I want to make her mine**

**And she's watching him with those eyes**

**And she's loving him with that body I just know it**

**And he's holding her in his arms late late at night**

**You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl**

**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**

**Why can't I find a woman like that?**

**I play along with the charade**

**There doesn't seem to be reason to change**

**You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute**

**I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot**

**Cause she's watching him with those eyes**

**And she's loving him with that body I just know it**

**And he's holding her in his arms late late at night**

**You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl**

**I wish that I had Jessie's girl **

**Why can't I find a woman like that**

**Like Jessie's girl**

**I wish that I had Jessie's girl **

**Why can't I find a woman like that**

**And I'm looking in the mirror all the time**

**Wonderin what she don't see in me**

**I've been funny**

**I've been cool with the lines**

**Ain't that the way love's supposed to be**

**You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl**

**I wish that I had Jessie's girl **

**I want Jessie's girl **

**Where can I find a woman like that**

**Like Jessie's girl **

**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**

**I want, I want Jessie's girl **

"I'll get you back Kagome, no matter what the cost, look out Kagome... here comes your half demon."

**Author's Notes**

Thanks to all who read the first chapter and rated, hope you enjoy this second chapter. Thanks also to Chris De Burgh and Rick Springfield for two of the best songs of the 80's.


	3. An Angel Revealed

Songs From The Heart

Chapter 3: An Angel Revealed

Kikyo stood in the wings of the stage and watched the band's sound check, she could tell that something was bothering Inuyasha, but when she asked him what the matter was, he wouldn't give her a straight answer.

*****FLASHBACK*****

"Inuyasha you've been looking sad and angry ever since we left the mansion what is your problem?"

"Kikyo, I don't have a problem alright. I'm just nervous about the show. It's been awhile since we've been home is all."

*****FLASHBACK ENDS*****

When they finished their last practice song, Kikyo had the band meet in the backstage area.

"Alright, I've got tonight's set list, and Inuyasha I drew the lucky seat number of the girl you'll pull on stage to sing to tonight. It's Row 1 Seat 7."

Inuyasha just hung his head, he hated that tradition. Every time he sang a romantic number to some random girl from the audience he'd picture it was Kagome's hand he was holding, he imagined the perfect moment.

*****Dream Sequence*****

"Alright, this is the special number of the show, would the girl in Seat 5 Row 3 come up here please."

He saw Kagome coming up to the stage, and after being helped up by Ginta and Hakkaku, he took her hand, stared straight into her eyes, and started singing.

**Where did you come from baby**

**And ooh won't you take me there**

**Right away won't you baby**

**Tenderoni you've got to be**

**Spark my nature**

**Sugar fly with me**

**Don't you know now**

**Is the perfect time**

**We can make it right**

**Hit the city lights**

**Then tonight ease the lovin pain**

**Let me take you to the max**

She would grind and dance against him, and at the end of the song he would dip her down and bite her neck in the mating ritual, but just as he was about to do he'd wake up.

*****End Dream Sequence*****

He was interrupted from his daydream by Kikyo.

"Inuyasha for fuck's sakes pay attention."

"S...s...s... sorry Kikyo."

"God that woman is annoying me, why the hell did I even bother hooking up with her... when I had a perfect girl to begin with." He thought to himself, but was interrupted by the extremely loud and annoying voices of Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Kouga!! Your lady has arrived!!"

Inuyasha watched Kouga nearly leap out of his chair backstage and run to the entrance, and that's when Inuyasha smelled some all too familiar scents. Vanilla body lotion, Pomegranate shampoo, Strawberry lip gloss, and Obsession perfume. His heart started to race and as he turned around he saw his former angel on Kouga's arm. He was right.... it was.... Kagome.

She was taller and much more defined then she was the last time the other three had seen her. Her breasts were fuller, she had a washboard stomach, and even her manner of dress had changed. No more conservative clothes for her. She was dressed in tight black hip-hugger jeans, and a black belly shirt that had spaghetti straps that went around the back of her neck, and around her back.

She had a belly button ring, a diamond stud in her nose, a silver hoop in her left eyebrow, and all of her fingers had a ring on them. Her hair was done up in "school-girl" like pigtails, and when Inuyasha saw this he felt his heart and his loins nearly explode at the angel before him.

"Everyone I'm sure you know this beauty by my side, but for those who don't namely you Naraku....umm.... I mean boss. This is Kagome Higurashi my girlfriend, my love, my muse, and the woman who will bear my pups one day."

Kagome giggled at his comment, and walked right by Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo to introduce herself to Naraku.

"It's an honor to meet you sir, Kouga and Sesshomaru have told me so much about you."

Naraku reached up and kissed Kagome's hand which made Inuyasha growl again.

"No I assure you, the honor is mine my lady, I am looking forward to hearing you sing for me later tonight."

"I'm looking forward to it too sir."

"Please, you may call me Naraku Kagome, after all, I cannot have an angel such as yourself deny me the honor of hearing my name spoken from the most beautiful lips I have ever seen in my life."

Kagome's face went bright red at that moment, and though he tried to stop himself, it made Inuyasha smile. He loved it when Kagome blushed, she was so innocent and naive of the world. He's glad she hadn't lost that innocence since he left.

"Well then Kouga, let's not delay this any longer, I must hear this angel sing. Did you bring an instrument with you Kagome or do you require one?"

"No, that's alright I brought a tape with me of the song I'll be singing, but before I do can I ask one favor?"

Naraku smiled at her wickedly.

"You can ask me anything my angel."

"Can I just audition for you and Kouga? I don't want these four standing here throwing me off my game."

Sango stood up and glared at Kagome.

"Now you listen here Kagome, it's been five years, drop it already!"

Kagome then turned and looked at Sango with the most evil eyes she had ever seen in her life, then turned back to Naraku with those beautiful brown puppy eyes that no man could resist.

"Alright everyone but Kouga and I take 20, 30, hell.... I'll call you if I need you."

"Kagome.... come on please.... just talk to us...."

"Sango, if I feel like talking to any of you I'll come to you. I'm not here for you tonight I'm here for me. I am sick and fucking tired of being paid to be in a man's company for an evening. I want the chance that you guys denied me five years ago. I'm here to make a new life for myself. So please spare me the "Kagome please talk to us" gag, and leave me alone."

When Inuyasha heard what Kagome said he grabbed her arm.

"What did you say you were doing Kagome? Are you a fucking whore?"

Kagome wrenched her arm from his grasp and glared at him.

"No I am not a whore Inuyasha, I work for your brother as a private dancer/escort. I don't have sex with my clients, I just get paid to dance with them or be their escort to events. Not that it's any of your business but I am still a virgin. So like Naraku said, there's the door, don't let it hit your asses on the way out."

Miroku, who was always the voice of reason then decided to speak up.

"Come on guys, let's leave Kagome to do her thing, and for what it's worth Kagome.... good luck."

Kagome's eyes softened as she looked at him.

"Thanks Miroku, that means a lot coming from you, really."

Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango's waist, and Kikyo did the same thing to Inuyasha. As they walked towards the door Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Kagome, but when he caught her eye she turned back around to face Kouga.

"This isn't over Kagome, I'll get you to smile for me again even if it kills me." He thought to himself before the door closed behind them.

Naraku smiled as Kouga prepared everything for Kagome's audition.

"Every thing is ready boss, whenever you're ready Kagome."

"Alright, I'm ready."

Inuyasha and the others cracked the door a little to secretly watch the audition.

"Good luck my angel...."

Kagome put the wireless headset on her head, and nodded for Kouga to start the tape. Then her body started to gyrate in a manner that would turn a gay man straight, and she started to sing.

**Used to be a time when you would pamper me**

**Used to brag about it all the time**

**Your friends seem to think that you're so peach keen**

**But my friends say neglect is on your mind**

**Who's right**

**What have you done for me lately**

**Ooh ooh ooh yeah**

**What have you done for me lately**

**Ooh ooh ooh yeah**

**Used to go to dinner almost every night**

**Danced until I thought I'd lose my breath (Ahhhhhh)**

**Now it seems your dancing feet are always on my couch**

**Good thing I cook or else we'd starve to death**

**Ain't that a shame**

**What have you done for me lately**

**Ooh ooh ooh yeah**

**What have you done for me lately**

**Ooh ooh ooh yeah**

**I never ask for more then I deserve**

**You know it's the truth**

**You seem to think you're god's gift to this earth**

**I'm telling you....no way**

**You ought to be thankful for the little things**

**But little things are all you seem to give**

**You're always putting off what we could do today**

**Soap opera says you've got one life to live**

**Who's right who's wrong**

Naraku had no emotion whatsoever when Kagome finished her song, but a few moments later he couldn't contain his smile. He walked up to Kagome, picked her up, and swung her around.

"My girl that was amazing, you are exactly the voice I've been looking for. My dear how would you like to the front woman of the newest rock sensation for my label?"

Kagome jumped into Kouga's arms and squealed.

"Where do I sign?"

Naraku pulled out a contract, and after Kagome glanced over it, she signed.

"Congratulations Kagome you are now the front woman for.... The Band of Seven."

Inuyasha's heart melted when he heard that, The Band of Seven had always been their musical rivals. When one band had a number one single the other band would come along and top it. They were hardcore competitors, and now it looked like they might have a serious edge with an angel at the helm.

The look on Kikyo's face said it all.

"What the fuck? He's pushing her to be the head of our competitors, no way in hell!!!"

Kikyo stormed into the room, pushed Kagome aside and stood in front of Naraku.

"How could you Naraku? You promised you were going to push our band."

"Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo. I am pushing your band, but The Band of Seven needs a new singer, and Kagome would be perfect for them. In fact, it looks like I've found the band that will be backing you on your next tour."

At that Kikyo had had enough, she stormed out of the room leaving a very happy Kagome making out with Kouga while Naraku sat there smiling.

"You did it baby, you're going to the top."

"All thanks to you Kouga, all thanks to you. You believed in me when no one else did. You made me believe in myself again, thank you."

"No need to thank me baby girl, I love you.... I'll let you know how much tonight at the party."

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away from you Kouga."

Inuyasha watched Kouga put Kagome in front of him, move her hair out of the way, and hold the back of her neck with his teeth.

"Oh hell no, he's going to give her the commitment mark.... wait, I gave that same mark to.... Kikyo. To hell with that though. Me, Miroku, and Sango have to get Kagome alone and talk to her.... before we lose her forever.

*****Author's Note*****

Well hope you all enjoyed this new part of the story. Please rate and Review as always, and hoped you enjoyed **PYT (Pretty Young Thing) by Michael ****Jackson (Part of it anyways) and What Have You Done For Me Lately? By Janet Jackson.**


End file.
